Sting Oakley
is a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny television series. Together with Auel Neider and Stella Loussier, he was one of the three Extended pilots of the Earth Alliance’s special forces team, called Phantom Pain during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. Personality & Character He is the most sane and mentally stable of the three and acts as the leader of them. During battle however, Sting becomes incredibly aggressive and competitive. He later develops a rivalry with Athrun Zala, growing increasingly frustrated over his inability to shoot him down during their scuffles with one another. During the Battle of Heaven's Base when he is given a new GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam to pilot, the suit's destructive power and the success it brings Sting causes him to completely lose his sanity, becoming just as unstable and dangerous as Stella and Auel. Sting's block word is .福田 己津央 on Twitter: "@tsrk1112 わすれてた^^;すまん。ブロックワードは「夢」です。" Skill & Abilities Like his fellow Extended pilots, Sting has been through extensive military training and is skilled in the use of firearms, infiltration and Mobile Weapon piloting. In addition to being able to pilot Mobile Suits designed for Coordinators, he is also able to hack and rewrite the operating systems of a Mobile Suit and customize it for personal specifications within seconds. Because Extended pilots are merely perfected for war and nothing else, they all suffer psychological and physical side effects from their enhancements. Their bodies are often maintained by a full medical team, ready with drugs and advanced medical devices to keep them functioning. However, their conditions are often difficult to manage and their lifespan is often limited to a few years due to their unstable nature and being used as living instruments of war. Sting himself appears to be the most calm of the three Extended pilots, acting as the leader of their group. However, after the death of Auel and Stella, he became highly unstable due to the memory erasure he underwent. History The Armory One Incident Together with his teammates, he infiltrated the PLANT colony Armory One, where he stole one of the three new Gundam-type mobile suits, the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam. Operation Break The World He was involved in two other battles in space. (The first in a debris belt, and the second on the remnants of the destroyed PLANT colony Junius 7) After the start of the Second Alliance-PLANT War, Sting and his two Phantom Pain teammates descended to Earth. There they, were again involved in several battles against the ZAFT ship Minerva, with no great success. During this time, Sting fought against Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam several times. Sting and his two comrades later investigated the ZAFT-controlled city Diokia, where the three for the first time met Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala, however, none of them knew who the other is. Skirmish on the Indian Ocean To be added The Battle of Dardanelles To be added Battle of Crete During the Battle of Crete, the Chaos was damaged by Kira Yamato’s ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, however, it was quickly repaired to accompany the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam piloted by Stella, which destroys several cities in Europe. When the battle reaches Berlin, Sting fights against three MVF-M11C Murasames from the Archangel and was defeated when the Chaos was cut in half. Operation Ragnarök Despite the Chaos' destruction, Sting somehow managed to survive and was transferred to the Earth Alliance stronghold Heaven's Base in Iceland. There, he became the pilot of one of five GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundams and was sent out to defend Heaven's Base when ZAFT's Operation Ragnarok began. During the battle he relishes the power of his new mobile suit and in the process loses what remains of his sanity. He was finally killed by Shinn Asuka and his ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam when Shinn impales Sting's cockpit with his Arondight beam sword. Quotes Relationships Auel Neider Stella Loussier Gallery Gundam info Character Sheet Sting Oakley.png|Gundam SEED Destiny Character Sheet StingOakley.jpg Sting 1.png|Sting Oakley in Chaos Gundam Auel&Sting01.png|Sting and Auel playing a card game. StingStella&Auel01.png|Sting(left) & his team Sting Oakley01.png|Sting using firearms Sting&Chaos01.png Sting_&_Chaos_Gundam_in_second_opening.png|Sting & Chaos Gundam in second opening Sting Oakley02.png StingStella&Auel02.png Sting Oakley03.png Sting Oakley04.png|Sting Oakley as a Destroy Gundam pilot. Sting KIA.png|Sting defeated GSD-Sting-Lst-Moments.png|Sting's last moments before his Destroy explodes. Athrun_versus_Sting.png|Sting versus Athrun in Episode 27 Sting_laugh.gif|Sting laughing crazy as seen in Episode 38 GS-Stargazer-Sting-cameo.png|Sting's cameo in Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny DVD Volume 03 .jpg|Sting & Chaos Gundam on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Volume 03 DVD ZGSDTE2 phase06b.jpg|Auel Neider, Sting Oakley and Stella Loussier as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge Auel Stella and Sting Illustration by Hideki Hashimoto.jpg|Illustration by Hideki Hashimoto Auel Stella and Sting Illustration by Rie Kawaguchi.jpg|Illustration by Rie Kawaguchi StingDestroyBattleDestiny.png StingBattleDestiny.png Notes & Trivia *Unlike Stella Loussier and Auel Neider, his block word was not revealed in the series. However, on April 22, 2011, Mitsuo Fukuda revealed in a Twitter post that his block word is . *Japanese voice actor,Junichi Suwabe also voices Malik Yardbirds and Mars Simeon in the same series,Ract Elfamel in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE & Tigerwolf in Gundam Build Divers. References External links *Sting Oakley on Gundam Offical Category:Deceased